JE112: Extreme Pokémon!
Aim to Be a Pokémon Master |jsongs2 =Face Forward Team Rocket! |songs =Believe in Me |machars =Ash, Misty, Brock |rchars =Jessie, James, Gary |michars = |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Misty's Togepi, Jessie's Wobbuffet, Ash's Bayleef, Ash's Cyndaquil, Ash's Totodile, Jessie's Arbok, Gary's Arcanine, Tauros, Sentret, Wooper, Aipom, Natu, Teddiursa Pokémon entered in the race: Beedrill, Raticate, Nidoqueen, Vileplume, Machamp, Dodrio, Exeggutor, Hitmonchan, Lickitung, Rhydon, Scyther, Granbull |major =Ash receives an egg. |b1 =zephyrbadge.png |b2 =hivebadge.png |b3 =plainbadge.png |b4 =fogbadge.png |b5 =stormbadge.png |b6 =mineralbadge.png |guest =Mr. Shellby, Mrs. Shellby |local =Eggseter}} is the 19th episode of Pokémon: Master Quest. Synopsis With their adventures in Ecruteak City behind them, Ash and Co. set out for Mahogany Town. Along the way, they meet Gary, who is training for an event called the Extreme Pokémon Race where the winner will receive a Pokémon Egg. Which trainer will come out on top this time around? Episode Plot The heroes wander and see a small town. Brock reads the town is named Eggseter. The heroes hope there is a restaurant around. Suddenly, an Arcanine passes near them and the heroes notice Gary uses it to ride around. Gary greets them and the heroes notice Arcanine is well-trained. Ash proposes a battle, but Gary admits he cannot allow Arcanine to be injured before the race. Ash goes to ask about the race, but Gary rushes off. Later, Misty and Brock enjoyed the meal, but Ash worries about Arcanine's collar. Brock and Misty think Arcanine did not mind it. A man near them tells that is called Extreme Pokémon, which was a means of transport, now a contest. The man tells that a Pokémon pulls a trainer on a skateboard to the finish line. He also lets them know tomorrow is the championship event. Misty thinks Gary will win, but Ash decides to join in. Misty asks him if he needs practice, while Brock reminds him he does not even have the equipment. The man decides to help Ash, letting them ride in a wagon. The man is Mr. Shellby, who runs the Pokémon Daycare. Ash asks what is a Daycare, so Shellby explains it is run by nesters, who look after Pokémon eggs and babies. With the fresh air and lot of space, it is known nesters come here to raise Pokémon. Shellby tells them before cars and trains were invented, so Brock realizes that is how the contest was established. Shellby takes them to his home, where they meet his wife, who wishes luck for Ash on tomorrow's contest. The heroes admire the eggs. Shellby lets in some baby Pokémon, who were hatched a few days ago. Shellby decides to lend Ash a board and a collar for the contest. Ash appreciates this and takes a ride. Shellby sees it is not bad, though Ash remembers he did that back at Pallet Town. Ash manages to control the board. However, he gets thrown away once he crashed into a rock. However, Gary's Arcanine stops him from being rolled any further. Ash thanks Gary, who sees Ash is competing as well. They promise not to go easy on each other, then Gary trains with Arcanine. Shellby advises Ash that he needs one Pokémon who can be controlled, has strength and character, as a trainer cannot switch Pokémon during the race. Ash sees Pikachu cannot compete, so he sends Bayleef. Ash trains with Bayleef, but falls down. However, he quickly comes on the board and rides again. Meowth observes his enemy and yells at Jessie and James, who wake up. They observe their enemy and James gives Meowth pamphlet about the contest, so they know the place will have a lot of Pokémon. Jessie tells they will capture only one: the first prize winner's Pokémon; Meowth and James support her idea. Ash trains with Bayleef and stops as Shellby wants to talk with him. Shellby gives him a dummy egg, since halfway in the race he will be forced to carry an egg to the finish line. Shellby lets Ash know he should be proud of himself. Ash knows he will give everything he has, so he trains with the egg. Next day, the contest starts. The rules are that the contestant needs to go to the Shellby farm and receive an egg, then come back to the starting line, using any route possible. Ash and Gary are determined to win. With the blue lights on, the race starts. However, on the start, a trainer's Scyther flies, causing a disruption. Bayleef and Arcanine manage to pass by, continuing the race. Ash and Gary see each other, while the latter was afraid he would lose Ash to the dust. At any case, Bayleef and Arcanine speed up. Team Rocket observe their enemy, but decide to go after Arcanine. They release a net, capturing Arcanine and knocking Gary down. Gary goes after them, though Ash and Bayleef decide to help him. Bayleef tosses Ash away, so he lands on the balloon, while his skateboard pierces it. Shellby and his wife are shocked to see the balloon land down. Ash emerges from the balloon, while Arcanine is freed. However, James takes away the eggs, planning on "reforming" them. Jessie sends Arbok, while Ash has no Pokémon at his hand. However, Bayleef returns, who uses Razor Leaf, but gets hit by Arbok's Poison Sting. Arbok goes to Bite her, but gets hits by Arcanine's Take Down, whose master returns. Team Rocket escape. However, the eggs get taken back by Bayleef's Vine Whip, while Arcanine's Flame Wheel blasts Team Rocket off. Gary thanks Ash, who proposes to get back to the race. With the other contestants coming, Ash and Gary receive dummy eggs and get back in the race. Arcanine speeds up, so Ash sees he has to catch up with him. Bayleef jumps over a cliff, so Ash is near Gary. Arcanine and Bayleef are near the finish line, so they speed up. Arcanine speeds up, while Bayleef jumps and stretches her head. With that trick, Bayleef and Ash win the race. Gary respects this victory, as Ash receives the Poké Ball trophy. Gary has no regrets and knows Ash raised a good Pokémon. Gary bids farewell to the heroes, while Shellby presents Ash with an egg. He also tells Ash when it hatches, he needs to use the Poké Ball on the top of the case to catch it. Shellby and his wife say goodbye to the heroes, as they continue the journey. Debuts Character *Mr. Shellby *Mrs. Shellby Move Flame Wheel Trivia *Kayzie Rogers provides the voice for Mrs. Shellby. *The "Who's that Pokémon?" is Mr. Mime. Mistakes When Team Rocket were proud of capturing Arcanine, there was a sound of Wobbuffet coming out of its Poké Ball, but it was already out. Gallery Ash proposes a battle JE112 2.jpg Gary's Arcanine pulls the skateboard JE112 3.jpg The heroes admire the baby Pokémon JE112 4.jpg Ash, riding the board in Pallet Town JE112 5.jpg Misty, Brock and Shellby watch as Ash gets hurt JE112 6.jpg Ash rolls out JE112 7.jpg Pikachu tries the board out JE112 8.jpg Arcanine gets captured JE112 9.jpg Team Rocket's balloon fell down JE112 10.jpg James comes with the eggs JE112 11.jpg Team Rocket's idea of Pokémon team JE112 12.jpg Arcanine protects Bayleef with Take Down JE112 13.jpg Arcanine blasts off Team Rocket using Flame Wheel JE112 14.jpg Ash and Bayleef jump JE112 15.jpg Bayleef stretches her head, winning the race JE112 16.jpg Ash presents the trophy JE112 17.jpg Ash receives the egg }} Category:Pokémon: Master Quest Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Gary Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kazu Yokota Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ōmachi Category:Episodes animated by Hiroshi Sakai Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a Pokémon Egg Category:Episodes featuring Competitions